Kaname
by MrsFell
Summary: Kaname loves Yuuki but he can't help feel a draw to someone else too. Which will he choose? Contains Yaoi-boyxboy.


I'll show you a sweet dream next night…

All rights go to Matsuri Hino only the plot is mine.

Kaname

It was a snowy day; I had just come back from staying with Takuma Ichijo, a highly ranked aristocrat while I am a pure-blood. But all the fond memories of staying with Takuma were forgotten when I opened the door and saw Yuuki, bright as day, running into my arms. The arms that had ached for her so much through my lonely nights. How I love holding her in my arms at night and at all.

"Kaname you're back! I missed you so much!" Yuuki said enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'm back Yuuki! I missed you too!" I told her as I kissed the top of her head. I remember once that I asked her if she wanted us to be like Mother and Father when we grew up and she dreamily sighed, "Yes I do."

Above all those good memories I remember most of all the night I lost my sister, Yuuki Kuran.

Rido Kuran, our uncle, came to the house to take Yuuki away and kill her. But Juri, mother, and Haruka, father didn't let him. Juri came to us and took Yuuki saying 'it' needed to be done and told me to watch over her.

I went out to face Rido when he killed Haruka in front of me. Juri died giving Yuuki a human life, sealing her memories and abilities in Yuuki's blood. I destroyed Rido for the moment but Yuuki had run off so I went looking for her and a Level E vampire was about to bite her so I took him out. I then took her to my acquaintance Kaien Cross, who believes in peace between vampires and humans.

The first night she was there I don't think she understood much of what Cross and I were saying. I tried to feed her pudding, telling her to open her mouth and mine was open revealing my fangs to her. But she wasn't scared; she actually got on her knees and touched one fang with her fingertip so I bit down gently to draw a single drop of blood. She got scared and fell back so I left and told Cross I shouldn't come back.

He managed to get me back every year at the same time telling me Yuuki was hurt or kidnapped. The second time I came she got dressed all by herself, it was all wrong but so cute. She never said a word for a couple years. I started to leave but she grabbed my coat and said, "Kana…me? Kan…ame. Kaname!" smiling brilliantly when she finally got it. I smiled back at her.

When Cross decided to make a high school for humans and vampires I was the first student in either class and by that time Cross had another child to watch over, Zero Kiryu who is a hunter's son. He also hated me. It's cute, the boy loves Yuuki but he doesn't want to admit it even to himself. He actually thinks I'm going to hurt her, which is ridiculous!

"Come on Kaname!" Yuuki said pulling me by my arm.

"No! Why is he here again? GET OUT VAMPIRE!" Zero yelled.

"Kiryu-kun I wish you would stop treating me as an enemy. If I wanted to hurt anyone in this house don't you think I would of? I could of just now when Yuuki came to greet me." I said half amused and half mad.

"Yuuki did he hurt or bite you?" he asked looking at her neck as he pulled her away from me.

"Zero, no of course he didn't hurt or bite me. Kaname isn't like that, he's a good vampire!" she said defensively.

"It's okay Yuuki, he doesn't understand he met the wrong kind of vampire first so detests us all." I said coming over to her and right in front of him.

"I hate you! I hate all three of you!" he said storming out with a few tears running down his cheeks. The poor boy, he loves her so much that it's killing him to see her with me even just holding my hand or standing close.

"I don't understand." Yuuki announced looking to Cross.

But that was all before, now not much has changed, Zero still hates me, Yuuki and I still talk daily and he still sees her more than I do which I hate him for.

"Zero, come on we've got to patrol!" Yuuki told him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming! Why can't these vampires supervise themselves?" he asked annoyed.

"Because it's our job to watch and make sure the Day Class doesn't find out about them. Unfortunately, with Aidou that's kind of hard" she said.

"Is he still harassing you? I f he is, I'm going to Cross you may not want to bother Kuran with this but I will" he said frowning as he looks at her.

"No Zero, you don't have to bother them Aidou stopped. Besides, it was never anything really worrisome to make them cut in and stop him. He's just flirting" she said.

"What flirting with his teeth? Yep, you're right nothing to worry about!" he yelled sarcastically.

I came around the corner and looked at them wondering which to confront first. "Zero, why are you yelling at Yuuki?" I asked.

"Because she's being difficult!" he said with an exasperated gesture of his hands to the heavens.

"Yuuki what is he talking about?" I ask turning to her.

"Um, nothing, he's just mad tonight." She said looking everywhere but my face.

"Yeah right! Kuran your little pet, Aidou is harassing Yuuki almost nightly, asking for blood and other things." Zero said.

"What kind of other things?" I asked.

"Like if she'll have sex with him. To bite him, to give him a blow-job, to give him a hand job, and to kiss him not a peck on the cheek or lips but a real kiss. You think of it he asked." Zero said.

"Hmm I'll talk to him tonight and perhaps the Headmaster too. Thank you for telling me Kiryu. Yuuki don't ever be afraid to come tell me something, or worry about bothering me. Do you understand?" I asked getting really pissed at Aidou.

She nodded looking at her shoes. I caught her chin in my hand and tilted it up so she had to look at me. I smiled at her then kissed the tip of her nose.

After class, I watched Aidou sneak off and I followed him, hiding behind a tree. He was with Yuuki holding her hands.

"Yuuki please can't you just be with me? What does he have that I don't?" he asked pouting.

"No Aidou, you're just not him. Please go home." She said. He pulled her arms around him and wrapped his around her waist.

"I am home" he whispered in her ear making her shiver. "Please Yuuki, be with me. Love me like only you can. Let me be the one with you and love you, and give you everything you want and need" he said rubbing a thumb over the nipple of her left breast.

"Aidou," she whispered but it was more of a moan and she arched up into his caress. "No stop. Go to bed!" she said.

"Fine, come with me. Yuuki be my lover and I'll give you the world on a silver platter." He said.

"No," she said. But he was already kissing her cheek down to her throat. "Aah," she moaned out as he licked up her neck over the jugular vein.

"Aidou!" I yelled. He took a bit to straighten from her neck.

"Yes, President Kuran?" he asked silkily.

"Aidou, let go of Yuuki now!" I growled. He took a while actually let go of her, when he did she stumbled back from him. "Aidou go to the dorm we will talk later." I said and he went.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama." She said looking down.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked bewildered.

"Because you have to punish him over me" she said guiltily.

"Yuuki it's not your fault. It's his for pursuing you even after you told him to leave you alone" I said.

"Oh, okay" she said not persuaded.

"What all did he say and do to you?" I asked.

"Kaname-sama please, it doesn't matter." She said blushing furiously.

"Yes it does matter. Plus, I have to report it to the Headmaster anyway so tell me." I said.

"Kaname-sama," she sighed but I gave her a look that said I'm not letting it go.

"Tell me," I said.

"Fine, he asked me to be with him again. I told him to go home; he wrapped his arms around me and made me hold him too saying I am home. He said love me like only you can. Let me be with you and love you, and give you everything you want and need. Then he rubbed his thumb over the nipple of my left breast over and over. He said come with me and I'll give you the world on a silver platter. Then he was kissing my cheek and down my throat and licked up and back down the vein" she said blushing profusely.

I turned away from her as my eyes burned with heat, I knew they were red. My fangs protruded from my lips wanting to rip that idiot boy apart.

She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist but resting her hands on my heart and muscle. "I'm sorry. I wish you wouldn't have made me tell you. Please forgive me" she said.

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked amazed.

"Because I distracted one of your friends from their work and might have endangered everyone" she said burying her face into my shoulder and I felt the warm wetness of her tears.

I turned around and gathered her in my arms and we stood, she crying and me comforting for a while.

I took her back to my room and laid her on the bed. "Kaname-sama, why did you bring me here?" she asked looking around my room.

"Because Aidou knows not to mess with me unless it's a complete emergency. He won't mess with you while you're here." I said.

"But this is your room Kaname-sama!" she said flushing.

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"I can't stay here!" she said blushing dark red.

"Of course you can. You can stay with me and I'll even let you have the bed." I said teasing.

"No I'm intruding on your kindness and private life" she said. I finally got her to relax and asked if she minded sharing the bed. She said no so we were laying side-by-side.

I felt her relax next to me and heard her breathing slow into the pattern of sleep. So I turned to face her and looked into her relaxed expression of sleep since she had turned towards me.

I loved the way she looked when she slept. All the pain, sadness, and fright left her completely while she slept. I wrapped my arms around her and snuggled her into my chest. She moved in her sleep, wrapping her arms around my neck and letting her fingers get stuck in my hair. She put her face into my neck with her lips pressed lightly to the hollow of my throat.

Yuuki woke up in the morning in Kaname's arms with her face buried in his throat. She leaned back to see his face in a serene mask and she wishes she could see his thoughts or dreams.

She caressed his face with her thumbs and leaned back into his neck. I woke to warm wet lips on my throat, Yuuki was awake and she licked up my neck and I let out an erotic moan. I hardened against her and she licked again slowly, deliberately drawing out my torture. I growled out her name while my fangs sprung out and my red eyes blazed into the chocolate brown of hers.

"Yuuki please!" I let out in a tortured gasp.

"Yes?" she asked seductively. I had to! I had to have her and I needed inside her! So I cupped her face with my hands and I kissed her, she wasn't sure at first but melted into me while my tongue caressed her lips begging for access to her delicious mouth.

She finally let me in and attacked my tongue with equal eagerness and passion. Our tongues twisted and twined while we tasted the contours of the other's mouth.

"Yuuki please! You're killing me, can I please have you? Will you grant me access to your body fully?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, yes please! Take me now before I explode!" she gasped. That was all I needed, I let my hands wander under her shirt and I cupped her breasts through her lace bra. "Kaname!" she almost screamed when I started to massage her already warm nipples and breasts.

I was dying but I would bring her a lot of pleasure before I claimed her. So I kissed her again and my lips moved down her throat to her breasts, I flicked my tongue over the taunt nipple then the other. I took her breast into my mouth suckling like a babe then I treated her other breast. She drew my face back up for a desperate kiss but I didn't surrender my siege until she brought me back up and bit my throat as hard as she could, it drove me over the edge.

My pants were off before I figured out I had done it, and then with a growl from me and a scream from her, I drove myself into Yuuki. Then I slipped out slowly with each thrust I went deeper but pulled out slower. Her muscles tightened around me threatening to strangle me but I didn't mind.

"Yes Kaname! Oh my God, please don't stop! Oh!" she moaned as I took her nipple again in my mouth as I thrust deeper into her delicate heated center. At last my seed poured out into her and I withdrew, collapsing beside her with my arm across her chest and my left leg over her right one.

We both fell into an exhausted sleep, but woke to each other's face. Her face looked so beautiful, red with passion and love. I almost took her again right that second but didn't think she could handle it again so soon.

"Yuuki, you never have to worry about Aidou again. He will not ask you things like that and beg things of you anymore." I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because he will be able to smell me on you." I said with pride.

"When I take a shower?" she asked.

"Vampires have very sensitive senses; he'll still smell me on you." I said. She left to take a shower and change while I relived all of last night, almost bursting, and the orgasm that brought! I sighed my sweetheart is an amazing lover.

When I got out of bed finally and dressed it was time to go to class. I walked up to Yuuki and Zero while they were talking. "Hey Yuuki, Kiryu." I said.

"You complete bastard! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Zero shouted and lunged for me. Aidou and Ruka stood between Zero and me now. They both sniffed the air and looked at me accusingly.

"Kaname-sama, you had sex with this little no good human?" she asked and I slapped her across the face.

"Oh so no man can have her but you now? How appropriate, you know Kiryu had her first technically." Aidou sneered.

"I don't give a damn; all of you stay away from her because I claimed her. Anyone denies me and I'll dismember that person that includes you Kiryu!" I said glaring at each of the three in turn.

Zero grabbed Yuuki and carted her away. Aidou and Ruka both glared at me, Aidou looked mad and Ruka well she looked like someone just ran over her cat.

"What the hell Kaname? Why do you get to have sex with her but I can't and no one can even go near her?" Aidou demanded glaring.

"Because Aidou, I claimed her and she is my beloved!" I growled.

"She can't be more than one person's beloved? Zero loves her, you know, and I love her!" Aidou said.

"Kaname-sama, why her? She cannot love you like I can. And it's forbidden to love a human Kaname!" Ruka yelled hysterical.

"Ruka I'm sorry but Yuuki is my only loved one no one can take her place in my heart. Please, both of you stay out of the way. I don't want to hurt either of you." I said.

"Too late Kaname." Ruka said.

Later, Zero came into my room. "What are you doing in my room Kiryu?" I asked annoyed.

"So you and Yuuki had sex." He said calmly ignoring my question.

"Yes we did." I said.

"How was she?" he asked seriously.

"She was amazing. I can't believe all the things we did. She was so persistent. She's an intense lover." I said dreamily.

"Sounds like it. You don't deserve her and she can do much better." He said meanly.

"Hmm, I know she can but I hope you're not putting yourself in the category of better." I said undressing and getting ready for sleep. I looked back up and saw Zero staring at my bared body. "What Kiryu? What are you staring at?" I asked.

"I'm staring at you. You can get an erection from just thinking of what happened?" he asked amazed.

"Yes Zero, I do. You would too if it happened to you." I said. He walked over to me and took a hold of me massaging my sore ego. "What are you doing Zero?" I asked while I got warm in his hand.

"What does it feel like Kuran?" he asked. He kneeled down in front of me and took me deep within his mouth. I moaned out as my eyes rolled back and arched into his mouth more. He nipped me a few times, harder with each time.

"Zero…" I moaned as his mouth still worked around me. He lifted his head and looked up at me.

"Yes?" he asked with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. Then he threw me on the bed face first while he took off his pants. I was still laying down when he put a knee on each side of me then plunged himself into me with all the force in his body.

He rolled me around so were looking at each other but never drew himself all the way out. He kept drumming in and out of me while massaging my penis and teasing the tip with his thumb.

My seed went into his hand as he pulled and played. When at last he was done with me, he fell asleep on top of me. When I woke up he was gone and left a note saying; "I still love Yuuki, this doesn't change anything between us, Kuran."

I sighed, "Oh Zero, you poor thing sex changes everything. You won't be able to escape me now." I thought reading the note again.

I found him in Yuuki's bedroom with her. "Hello, sweetheart." I said looking at my girl. I walked over to Zero; "I never thought you were the type to be a one-night-stander. Only a note? You truly are cruel, Kiryu." I whispered in his ear as he glared at me.

"Kaname, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, love, I just wanted to come see you." I said kissing her. Zero pulls me back by my throat.

"Leave her alone Kuran!" he yells.

"No Zero, I don't think I will. Besides I'm not the one taking blood almost nightly from her." I hissed.

"Please stop, both of you!" Yuuki yelled. We both shut up and turn to her.

"Why the hell don't you wash off her scent? Everyone got the point. Aidou has left her alone. So go take a damn shower!" he yelled.

"Zero I left her scent on me to tell you to leave her alone. Aidou knows not to double cross me but you're stupid enough to do so!" I said glaring at him. The last couple of hours were forgotten by both of us.

"Both of you shut up and go to bed!" Yuuki yelled looking from me to Zero and back. Zero and I both left after that. Once again Zero sneaked into my room.

"What do you want this time Zero?" I asked warily.

"Isn't it obvious? My brother was right once you've tasted a pure-blood there really is no going back. One taste isn't enough for me Kaname, I want more." He said walking up to the bed. He pulled my legs down so my feet were touching the floor then he knelt between them parting them more.

He lifted me partly off the bed and tugged off my pajama pants. He stared again at what had been revealed of me. Then his hand wandered up ever so slowly from my ankle, the warmth from his palm seeping into my thigh where he let it rest. He got impatient with not moving so his hand found my shaft that was already partly elongated.

He let his hand do all the work but his eyes never left my face. He smiled gently when my eyes rolled back and I threw myself into his grasp. It was so tight, he was strangling and yet it felt too good to be killing me, right? His mouth soon took over the task his hand had stopped. God, the way he worked his sweet tongue around me had me on fire within seconds.

"Hmm, you still taste so good. I'm glad to see that I too, like Yuuki, can get you inflamed and throbbing within moments." He teased but he kissed my tip sweetly.

"Zero, I can't take this torture. Either take me or leave me but don't play I don't have enough patience for games." I growled.

"But what if they're sinfully sweet games?" he asked then rose up and leaned into my ear; "Kaname" he whispered sending shivers down my spine.

He kissed and nipped down my throat murmuring my name each time. Then he got to my lips and before his could descend on mine, mine were open and ready for him. He chuckled against me about my eagerness.

Our second night was sweeter than the first, he pummeled me with sweet torture and this time he stayed and slept, when I woke he was awake and playing with my hair.

"Hmm," I murmured as he sucked the lobe of my ear into his mouth and nipped gently. He looked down at my face with a sweet smile.

"It's almost dawn I should go change, I'm sorry about last time and leaving a note. I really enjoy being with you like this Kaname." He whispered not looking at me.

"I like this too Zero. I really do like you, I always have from the first time I met you." I said.

"I never really hated you Kaname, I just hated what you are." He said. I leaned into him and kissed him deeply then kissed down his neck. He tasted so good. "Oh Kaname, God that feels so good! Please don't stop!" he whispered as his fangs slid out.

My fangs slid out and I sank them into my beautiful male lover's neck; "Ooh Kaname," he moaned. When I pulled away from his neck, I healed it then Zero sank his fangs into me. I now realize why he had moaned and I moaned quietly too.

"Kaname as much as I love this and being with you forgetting my hate, I need to go to class and Yuuki will come check on you any minute now." He said and kissed me once sweetly.

I let him leave and he was right; Yuuki came almost immediately after he left. "Hello Yuuki, good morning" I said.

"Hi Kaname, why aren't you asleep?" she asked.

"I just woke up a little while ago." I said. She looked over at me with curious big eyes.

"I didn't know you slept nude" she said blushing. She was so cute when she blushed.

"Ah, yeah it's um a new way to feel free?" I said confused. She giggled at me for my uncertainty.

"Maybe you should stay under the covers when you're nude. Okay?" she said grinning.

"Why? Should I be ashamed of my body?" I asked her looking mischievous.

"No, you shouldn't be ashamed but Kaname I don't want to see your naked body. It would make things too complicated." She said.

"Don't forget Yuuki, you've already seen everything there is to see of me." I said grinning. She blushed; all the blood rushing to her cheeks looked so beautiful. "Stay with me today. You're exhausted." I said.

"Kaname I can't. I need to patrol." She said. I got up and brought her to the bed. "No Kaname…" I cut her off her words with a drowning kiss. She melted against me and I laid her on the bed to undress her but she got on top and straddled me. Torturing me by sitting on my erection.

She kissed me desperately; I rolled over so she was under me. I ripped off her clothes with my teeth. Then I drove into her so deep she screamed out my name.

Yuuki was just as sweet as last time. I was rougher to her but she didn't seem to mind. After I made love to her a second time, I got ready for class. I tried paying attention to the lesson but my mind kept comparing my two lovers.

There was Yuuki, the sweetest woman I've ever met and how she makes me ache for her. I've waited 10 years to have her but have I found a new love?

Then there is Zero, who could make an angel scream. He loved so intensely and just like I've dreamed he's as harsh as he seems the first time you meet him but he can be sweet too. He's the boy who cried love.

Could I tame that wild heart of his or is this love doomed? Yuuki, could she learn to love or live with only one of us? This love triangle is pissing me off.

"Kaname are you okay?" Zero asked as I noticed everyone else had left the classroom but him and me.

"No Zero, I'm very confused. I'm not sure whether I love Yuuki or you more." I said miserably, holding my head in my hands.

"My poor, sweet Kaname. I wish I could help but this problem is all within your heart." He said hugging me tightly.

I never did figure out who I loved more. They were both so dear to me and each had brought something to my life I had never had.

I died a happy man of 4,000 years and had my heart expanded to have the same amount of love for Yuuki and Zero.

The day I died was very sunny and when I passed there was a smile on my face. I was with my mother, Juri and my father, Haruka now while my beautiful baby sister lives with Zero happily married.

They're children became beautiful, well-mannered little vampires. They had their daddy's strength and fangs with their mother's sweet temperament and nature.

FIN.


End file.
